


Mania

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Petes a prince, Robots, winged people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: "No! Not him, he's only a baby!""Then get me what I want""Y-yes sir"





	1. Chapter 1

This story starts in the throne room of the mechon planet. The leader of the mechons, was staring down at a carpenter of the rival planet. They were talking about armour and weapons but that came with a price, the mechon leader only asked for such things when he knew was war coming, in return for paying the carpenter with enough money to feed his small family,

"If you fail to deliver then there will be a price to pay" the leader said and glared at the carpenter with red eyes,

"W-what price?" He stuttered and looked up at the leader

"My son, he needs a heir one day. Your youngest seems to be the perfect candidate, maybe change him to be like us..."

"No! Not him, he's only a baby!" The carpenter was in panic, his youngest son didn't need to be involved in all this.

"Then get me what I want"

"Y-yes sir"

 

\---

 

Patrick was sat in the flower fields enjoying the light breeze in the feathers of his wings when they came. The mechons, they were robot like things with metal plates like armour covering parts of their bodies, they scared Patrick and his family trued to avoid them. The robots wanted an Entian for their prince, the Entians were pretty winged species of the planet and were all pale with fair hair and were known for their beauty, Patrick was perfect for what they wanted being the pure little winged creature he was, Patrick was just paying no attention to anything when he felt a cold hand on his mouth. His eyes widened and he attempted to scream as they dragged him away from his home.

His family were all held back from trying to get him and tears were falling down their faces. He saw his father screaming at one of them to let him go, Patrick was the youngest of their family and that seemed to be what the mechons wanted as they took a tight grip on his arms and most likely bruised his pale skin.

"I was trying to get it done, please no! Don't take him, I can finish it" Patrick's dad cried and tried reaching out for his son,

"The leader gave you long enough and let you off a few times. He's tired of waiting" one of the mechons said and then clicked his fingers at the two mechons holding Patrick,

He struggled in their hold with tears streaming down his face as they dragged him onto the ship, He tried screaming and shouting but they kept their hand firmly around his mouth and strapped him to a table, he was crying frantically and struggled in the binds on his wrists and ankles. They all stared at him and then started the ship to fly away, they tied a gag around his mouth so he wouldn't scream and kept two of them on watch as they made their way to their planet.

"He's quite the pretty entian. Would look even better as a mechon, and this precious wings" one mumbled to another and then they both looked at Patrick,

"We should leave some of his pale skin so the prince can mark him up" the other replied back.

Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as they made sure he wouldn't budge and the ship went in the air and away from Patrick's home planet. He started crying even more when he heard them talking about making him into one of them. Patrick didn't want to be a robot, he wanted to go home where his family where.

They soon landed on their planet and fear grew in Patrick's eyes as he saw a large needle being pulled out of a drawer. The mechon held it to Patrick's arm and didn't care about how fragile Patrick was as they pushed it into his skin and injected the liquid into his blood. They tightened the gag over his mouth so they wouldn't hear him scream and then wheeled him away to a laboratory.

"Don't worry precious. It will all be over soon" one of them chuckled deeply and Patrick let out a sob,

The gag stayed around his mouth as they pulled out pieces of metal and set a tray of tools next to the table Patrick was placed on. They bound his hands and legs so he wouldn't struggle and made sure he wouldn't move,

"This will only hurt a pinch, precious" he grinned a grabbed what looked like a scalpel,

Patrick's eyes widened as the brought the sharp object close to his leg and didn't care about Patrick and they dragged it across his skin and grinned wider when they heard Patrick's screams of pain from under the gag. It hurt so much and they were enjoying Patrick's pain, it was soon too much for the poor entian as he passed out on the table and they only laughed.

"Let's get this all done quickly before the brat wakes up" one of them gruffed and they all surrounded Patrick's body as they got to work with making him a mechon just like them.

Patrick's legs and arms were covered in the metal and they wired his body so he would be able to function properly, wires were coming out of the metal placed on him and it shot electric volts through his body to help get the mechanics of him working. They finally got to his wings and nothing was left as they completely replaced them with the metal, covering the soft white feathers.

He was laying on the table and they looked at their handiwork, wiping a cloth over him to clean up the blood and making sure that he would function properly. When they seemed satisfied with their work their detached all the wires and dressed him in a plain white button up,

"Let's get him to the prince" one instructed and they both picked Patrick up to carry him towards the mechon princes room, leaving him laying on the bed for the prince to arrive and see the beauty that was made just for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick woke up and screamed, waves of pain washed over him and it wasn't stopping. His entire body was in pain and tears ran freely down his cheeks as he withered on the bed to stop the pain. He felt numb in some areas and he started sobbing when the memories came back of what had happened. He was like them. A mechon.

He heard someone walk in and then the bed dipped, arms wrapped around him and he was pulled into someone arms, their cool metallic skin soothing him and he nuzzled into their embrace on instinct and panted, trying to calm himself and brace through the pain. waiting for it to wash over,

"Calm down" they said and ran fingers through Patrick's hair in an attempt to calm him down, the boy felt himself calm from just the words of the person. Patrick whimpered and opened his eyes to see the person that was holding him,

They had tanned skin and dark hair covering half their face. They also had dark eyes lined in black and it suited them well. Patrick also saw the familiar metal of the mechons covering his body and markings on his arms that suggested that this mechon was one of the royals. Patrick knew that the mechons differed when it came to the metal covering their body, the royals usually had patterns and marks on their arms to tell people their status on the planet, it amazed Patrick. The mechon was also covered by a black shirt and skinny jeans, and his eyes widened. They noticed that Patrick had opened his eyes and opened their mouth to speak,

"I'm Pete" they said and Patrick just looked at him, fear rising up inside him as he tried to push away from him.

"What did you do to me?" He asked in a small voice,

"I didn't do it. But the mechanics, they made you like us" Pete said and ran his hands over Patrick's side, sparks flying away from them when the metal from each other touched.

His eyes widened at Pete's words and sat up slowly to see a mirror in the corner of the room. He pushed out of Pete's arms and stepped towards it, and his reflection made him gasp; parts of his body had metal attached and he was pretty sure there was wiring underneath it to keep him functioning, and much like the royal mechons, he had patterns and markings over his arms where the metal was attached to his arms. he was also wearing a large button up but it didn't hide the metal attached to him, he also saw that there wasn't much metal covering him as it was covering Pete and most of his pale skin was on show.

Pete stood behind Patrick and wrapped arms around the smaller boy. Patrick took notice of the similarities of the metal on both their bodies and taking note of the fact that they had then same markings and patterns in the same place. They looked almost identical with the metal on their bodies apart from Petes was a little darker and Patrick's looked more feminine. He looked over them both in the mirror then turned around to look at Pete,

"Did they do it to you as well?" He asked and Pete shook his head,

"I was born this way (baby)" he said and ran his hands down Patrick's arms to hold the younger boys hands, they were much smaller than the mechon princes and Pete smiled at that, Patrick also noticed that Pete was very touchy.

"Why is it the same?" He asked and ran his hand over the metal on Pete's arm, it suited the prince so much and Patrick also saw glimpses of tanned skin in some places.

"They sampled mine to create you just for me" Pete said and Patrick looked at the metal covering Pete's arms. And then looked down at his own

And the reason why they sampled the metal on Pete to make Patrick was so Pete could control him but we won't tell Patrick that... just yet... he didn't need to know that pete could order Patrick to do whatever and the boy would have to comply.

They looked at each other for a moment before Pete wrapped arms around Patrick and lifted him up with ease, he immediately wrapped arms around Pete's neck and their gazed into each other's eyes. Pete was the first to move and pressed his lips against Patrick's, the younger boy responding immediately and letting out a small moan.

Pete then moved towards the bed and pressed Patrick against the mattress and crawled up his body to kiss him again and mark up the pale skin that was showing. Patrick gasped and gripped at petes arms, the older man moving to claim the soft lips and smile as Patrick let out a moan,

"Pete" he gasped and the Older man chuckled,

"You should rest up. I need to teach you how to function with all this metal attached to you now" Pete said and kissed Patrick's neck.

Pete moved to lay beside Patrick and the metal on both their bodies touched and literal sparks happened. Patrick's eyes widened and Pete only smiled and wrapped arms around Patrick. The younger of the two cuddling close to Pete and nuzzling his face into his chest.

"Will you tell me everything about mechons?" Patrick asked sleepily and Pete nodded,

"You are part of our species now. You need to know everything" pete replied and smoothed Patrick's strawberry blonde hair out of his face.

The younger boy smiled and let his eyes droop. Pete soothing him to sleep, low key using the fact that he can control Patrick to lure him to sleep, Pete smiled when he heard Patrick's breaths even out and slowly slipped off the bed and covered Patrick in a blanket. He then took notice to the two small metal plates on his back, knowing that they were once wings, he frowned but ignored it. Heading out to go and talk to the mechon that made Patrick and find out more about him before explaining everything to the younger boy.


End file.
